


And That's Okay

by cowboykylux



Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fluff and Angst, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Sometimes, when you were asleep, Pale talked to you.





	And That's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This vignette comes from a prompt sent in by the always lovely Adamsnackdriver: "That feels nice" with Pale 💕

Sometimes, when you were asleep, Pale talked to you. Whisper sweet nothings in your ear, tell you all about his hopes and dreams and fears. It was like he was a different person, late at night when he thought all the world was asleep, when he thought you couldn’t hear him, couldn’t judge him. Not that you ever would, of course, but still. He worried. 

 

Sometimes when Pale was asleep, you soothed him. He always looked angry, even in sleep he was pissed off about something, a furrow in his brows that was sure to give him lines in his forehead, if he didn’t have them already. You would lift your hand, free it from the tangle of limbs that had held you captive all night, and smooth down those lines, rub them away. Card them through his hair where it fell in his face, pet him and soothe him. 

 

Sometimes, he wasn’t so sure you were asleep. Wasn’t so sure  _he_ was asleep. It was hard to tell in the inbetween times, hard to tell what was a dream and what was reality. Being in your bed always felt like a dream, like a miracle, but he couldn’t tell. He couldn’t. 

 

Sometimes you wondered if he’d get mad at you, if he found out you knew. If he found out you knew about all the things he said, all the soft kisses he pressed to your eyelids, all the gentle whispers. 

 

“I know.” You want to say, “I love you too.” You want to tell him.  

He’ll never say it, and that’s okay. 

 

Sometimes he wakes up to the feeling of you tracing patterns onto his face, his chest, his arms. Sometimes he pretends to be asleep, afraid you’d stop if you found out. He’s afraid his goosebumps give him away, afraid you’ll see just how starved he is for your gentle touch. 

“That feels nice.” He wants to say. 

He’s not so sure he doesn’t. 

 

And that’s okay. 


End file.
